What Just Might Be
by Ms-Fantazmic
Summary: DMHG. Draco dreams about Hermione. And Hermione has changed. Will things change? first story please be nice.
1. The Dream

Author Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or anything of that sort. (Even though I wish I did)

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**The Dream**_

**There was a silhouette standing at the edge if the lake, looking across the vast emptiness of the black lake. He wanted to look around but he couldn't take his eyes off of it. Curiosity getting the best of him he walked closer. As he slowly got closer to it, he realized it was a girl with long mahogany brown hair that fell past her waist in long ringlets. **

**She was also wearing a simple long white dress, it had a slight train and clung to her perfect figure. He looked at the back of her head and had a feeling he knew who she was. But from where did he know her?**

"**Hello." He said sounding incredibly stupid.**

**She turned with the most angelic face and smiled at him slightly. Then it hit him he knew who this was.**

"**Draco." She said in a voice angels would be jealous of. **

**Then she turned back around and took a step into the lake.**

"**No!" Draco shouted but it was too late. **

**She was already out there, she was walking, ever so lightly, across the lake. Barely even making the water ripple around her steps. She turned back around now facing Draco, about four feet away, held her arms out and whispered,**

"**Come Draco, because only I can save you."**

**Reluctantly taking a step onto the water, surprised that he didn't go sinking strait to the bottom. As Draco got within a foot of her, she dropped her hands and said in a soft voice,**

"**I'm the only one that can save you Draco."**

**As she slowly let her hands sink down, Draco's body did the same. When the water reached his knee he panicked, struggling fiercely to stay above the water. With every thrash he made, he sunk deeper and deeper into the water. Before the water over came his entire body he shouted,**

"**Hermione!"**

**And then he was submerged completely.**

_I hoped you liked it, it's my first fic and I'm kinda scared of flamers so be gentle ok._


	2. The Fight

_AN: I do not own Harry Potter OK._

**Chapter 2**

**The Fight**

**Draco sat strait up in his bed sputtering. He was sopping wet and cold. Even a dream that felt that real couldn't do this.**

**"Get up Draconis. And never say that worthless Mudblood's name again. You better not miss that train, you hear me?" Lucius spat.**

**'What the hell? That was a weird ass dream. At least I wont have to deal with that prat anymore.' Draco thought.**

**Lucius had a meeting with the Wizingot today about his affiliation with the Dark Lord. And there was no way to bribe his way out of this one. Draco knew everything is father had done in the name of this so called Dark Lord. And for everything he has committed Draco hoped, and prayed to Merlin, that he was sent to Azkaban to receive the Dementors kiss.**

**But most of all, Draco hated his father for the fact that he hit his mother and him. He could handle himself against Malfoy senior, but his mum was the one he worried over. And worrying over her got him into a lot of trouble. His beatings would be twice as bad if he interfered in the least.**

**Draco couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts. He would hate to leave his mum but he had to get out of this hell whole of a house. So he quickly showered and got dressed and then headed down stairs to get some food.**

**In the kitchen sitting at the table was his mother. She was sporting the newest set of bruises left by her husband. She was tall and pale, and was once very strong and spirited. But now all he saw was a fragile, broken shell of a woman. Her hair had obviously been forced out of its bun and was hanging flat past her waist.**

**"Morning mum. Are you well this morning?" I asked resting a hand on the side of her face. She seemed to look right through me when she answered.**

**"I'm as well as can be expected in this house son. Please eat before you go." Narcissa Malfoy replied, barely above a whisper.**

**"Yes mum I will." I said sadly.**

**Grabbing a breakfast sandwich, I kissed her on her cheek said goodbye and headed to the door to leave.**

**As I minimized my trunk I heard screaming from the kitchen. Throwing the trunk in my pocket I took off running into the kitchen.**

**"Why are you just sitting here woman. Can't you do anything without me telling you to do it?" Lucius yelled, backhanding her out of her seat.**

**"Yes Lucius, I'm sorry." Narcissa begged from the floor holding her face. She got up to flee from the room when Lucius grabbed a fistful of her hair.**

**"Leave her alone you pathetic sod!" I yelled.**

**"What did you just say to me boy?" Lucius threw Narcissa away from him and was now stalking up to Draco.**

**Keeping and eye on his mother making her escape he said in a calm voice,**

**"You can hear me. Unless your deaf and dumb."**

**'Why was I doing this? This is a death wish and I know it. I need to get outta here.'**

**Making sure his mum was out he dissaperated before his father could get to him. He had made it to Kingscross in one piece, that was good. Now to find his flunkies.**


	3. The Change

_An: I do not own Harry Potter so stuff it!_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Change**_

"**Young Miss Granger, you must wake up." said an older, graying woman.**

"**Yes I'm awake, thank you Sara."**

**Stretching lazily in her bed and yawning, Hermione sat up smiling. She was to start another wonderful year at Hogwarts. Despite all the ups and downs she was happy for the way her school life was going. Up until now.**

**Hermione had a lot of great things in her life; She had parents that loved her, she had lots of friends, and she was absolutely rich.**

**Nobody knew the last part about her, simply because no one cared to ask. Her closest friends would have known if they came to her house, but assuming she was always a boring bookworm, they never came over. **

**What great friends she had indeed. This year was different, she wasn't your average Know-it-all girl anymore. She had changed for the better.**

**During the summer she had spent most of her time with her cousin and her new boyfriend. One night at a party, yes she even parties, she and her boyfriend, Malick, got a bit carried away. And well, went all the way. No one other than Malick and herself know and that was fine with her.**

**Hermione had been with Malick for about a year, and he influenced her greatly. But after countless nights in each others beds, the spark was gone and so was he. It was fine with her though, she'd grown tired of him and all the drama he started.**

**But today was a new day, and this was a new year. And like hell she was about to let anyone ruin that for her. **

**Hermione never flaunted her wealth like others did, maybe that should change. She rolled out of her bed lazily, and went into the bathroom to get ready.**

**After a nice hot shower she felt more awake and energized. Still wrapped in a bath towel, Hermione walked over to her full length mirror to look at the new her. She said a spell to dry her hair and examined it closely. When did her hair go from just past the shoulder, curly frizz, to sleek waist length waves? Curious as to what else has changed about her, she let her towel fall.**

**Hermione had grown to a perfect 5'7'', curves in all the right places. Her chest had gone from a small A to a blossoming C.**

**'When did all this happen?' She thought.**

"**Young Miss Granger you are going to be late if you don't hurry." Came a voice from the door bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.**

"**Be there in a bit Sara." she called back.**

**Sara was Hermione's personal maid. She practically raised Hermione when her parents were away.**

**Spying the clothes that had been laid out for her. She quickly got dressed thinking of what an interesting year she could have. Deciding to part her hair a little to the side and leave it down, she put on a necklace, some bracelets, a pair of hoops, and sunglasses. Shrinking her trunk and placing it in her purse, she walked down stairs.**

"**Morning Hun," Anne Granger said, "Are you going to eat anything before you go love? At least have a scone."**

**Hermione's mother was a middle aged, independent woman, with her hair pulled into a low elegant bun. Dressed in an expensive two piece business suit, she sat smiling at Hermione eating her scone.**

"**I'll have a scone but that's all I have time for." She said reaching for the jam.**

**After she finished eating she kissed her mum goodbye, yelled down the hall to her father saying the same and dissaperating.**


	4. The confusion

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything get it.**_

**Chapter 4**

**The Confusion**

**Looking around the crowded train station, grimacing at all the little 1st years crying to their parents, he saw two block heads jutting out. Getting a closer view it turns out to be none other than Tweedledee and Tweedledum.**

"**Malfoy, there you are. We've been looking all over for you." said Goyle.**

"**That we have." And of course there was Crabbe.**

"**Yes. I know, you can't do anything without me. Because that would require a brain the two of you don't posses." I said smirking at my insults.**

**Doesn't matter how bad your day is, having a good laugh at Crabbe and Goyle would untwist even Granger's knickers. **

**'Wait where did that come form?' He thought.**

"**Now Drake that isn't nice. No matter how dumb they are you shouldn't tell them to their faces like that." Came the voice of a smiling Blaise Zambini.**

**There was the one person he was looking for. Smiling at his long time friend, Draco said,**

"**But Blaise, you just insulted their lack of intellect in front of them as well. Explain why yours was ok and mine was not."**

"**Simple Drake my boy. There attention was diverted to something they could not ever have. In fact I don't even think I could have that. Wow there is no way that is really her." Said Blaise now staring off into the crowd.**

"**What are you looking at Zambini? Is this another one of your little chits?" Draco asked.**

"**No Drake, I believe this is every guys wet dream and nightmare come true. Look." Blaise grabbed Draco's face and angled it just right so he could see what they saw.**

**And see he did. It was a girl, no a woman. A gorgeously, delicious looking woman. From this angle he could only see her back, and man the ass on her was amazing. How one woman could get an ass like that he would never know. **

**She was wearing a red pleated mini skirt, a white halter top, and sexy black stilettos. He could tell by the colors she was wearing that she was a Griffindor, but that wasn't going to stop him. She seemed to be looking for someone. Draco moved to get a better view, and prayed she would turn his way.**

**Luck was on his side, she turned. The halter top showed a perfect amount of cleavage, a nice flat stomach and a sexy belly ring. She looked familiar but the sunglasses were throwing him off. She smiled the most breathe stopping smile, and it almost seemed at him. She waved. Was it to him? No of course not, because now blocking his way were two huge boulders sized teenage boys.**

"**Drake where are you going? What if you don't like who she turns out to be?" Blaise said, stopping Draco by the arm.**

"**I want to get a better look. Come on, you know you want to as well so don't feed me shit and follow." Draco snapped. His eyes never leaving the girl.**

**Blaise shut his mouth and followed obediently. He knew better than to get in the snakes when it came to his pray.**

**As Hermione looked around for her friends, she had the oddest feeling she was being watched. Shaking it off she decided to keep looking for them. Her eyes landed on something she thought she would never see. **

**Draco Malfoy was staring at her. That's where it was coming from. He was watching him. But she wasn't going to let him know that she knew he was...yet. Just behind him was Harry and Ron, smiling, she waved to get there attention. **

**It worked for once, and she was surprised by that. She loved her friends but she hated that they saw her for nothing more than a doormat to wipe their feet on as they pleased. She spent the better half of the summer wondering why they never owled her back.**

**But they will see, they will all see. "Their" little Hermione was no more. They could either do as she said or they didn't have to be part of her picture at all. Friends were like pennies to her now, easily found and easily replaced, but unless you had enough, completely useless.**

**For now she wanted to see how they would play this out before she told them how it was going to be from now on.**

"**Hello boys." Hermione said smirking seductively.**

"**He-he umm Hermione?" Ron stuttered.**

"**Yes Ron. I'm quite surprised you could remember who I was. Seeing as during the summer I was completely forgotten." She said waving her hand to silence Ron's response, "No matter, I had a great summer without you. We really should do that more."**

"**Hermione what happened to you?" Harry said barely above a whisper.**

"**I met a guy." She said taking off her sunglasses and tossing her hair out of her face.**

"**A guy!" They both said in unison.**

**Just then the rest of the Weasley clan came over.**

"**Oh Hermione dear, you look fantastic. Sorry you were sick over the summer." Mrs. Weasley chirped, positively glowing. They were adding another pair to the clan. She was pregnant with twins again, but this time girls.**

"**Sick, Mrs. Weasley?" I replied confused, "I wasn't sick."**

"**You weren't? That's what Ron and Harry told us. They said you couldn't be there because you were sick and didn't want to get me sick as well." She looked mad now.**

**'I would hate to Ron and Harry for this part. That's what the prats get though.'**

**As Ron and Harry were getting thoroughly bitched out, Fred and George hugged her whispering in bother her ears,**

"**No wonder they didn't want you over. I would have never left you alone."**

"**Ya you make me want to sneak back in to school. I would gladly serve detention with you."**

**Kissing her on her cheeks they pulled away smiling wickedly.**

**The only thing she could do was smirk.**

"**Granger? It can't be. No way in hell. Blaise, when did this happen?" Draco was too shocked for words.**

"**I don't know Drake, I don't know." Blaise replied breathlessly.**


	5. The Shock

_**I do not own!**_

**Chapter 5**

**The Shock**

"**You two look like stupid fish. What on earth are you looking at?" Said Pansy Parkinson**

**Now there was a girl that could completely turn any man off. She was a pug-faced, daddy's girl with chin length black hair, and the worlds most annoying voice. It made Draco and Blaise both cringe noticeable.**

"**Eww, are you staring at the Mudblood?" Pansy screeched, getting everybody in a 35 foot radius' attention. Including Hermione's.**

**Uh-oh! That's how problems got started and children got disowned. Draco had to cover his ass quickly before this got back to his father. His father would never stop being a threat until he was dead, and Draco knew that.**

"**We're only looking at the filthy little thing because she looked like such a whore. Looks like Weasel bee, or Pot head finally shagged her. And here I thought she was going to be a virgin forever." He said in the most convincing tone he could think of. The one good thing about Pansy was that she was stupid, very stupid.**

**Chancing a glance at Hermione to see if she had heard wasn't such a good idea. She was glaring straight at him. There eyes met for only a second but that was all the time she needed to knock him right off his rocker.**

**Hermione smiled very seductively at him then licked her lips slowly. His heart was racing and he was getting turned on by this. She was playing with him and he knew it.**

**She turned back to her friends and said something to low for him to hear, waved good-bye to the Weasley parents and got on the train before her to idiot friends had time to comprehend what was happening. When they noticed Hermione was gone they got on the train to find her.**

**Draco was left there with Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, the disgusting Pansy, and the mental image of Granger.**

**'This year is going to be a lot of fun' He thought to himself smirking.**

"**Hermione wait up." whined Ron.**

"**What Ron? I'm trying to find a good compartment ok. Plus it's not like you two even want me around, so why are you following me?" Hermione said annoyed by there pestering.**

"**Mione, it's not like we didn't want you around. It's just that sometimes your not much fun. You always want to do work and boring things." Harry said smiling as if that would make things better.**

"**Oh is that all?" She said in a fake reassured voice, "Well let me tell you two something, life is work and as long as your living your working. It can be fun or it can be tedious, but either way its work. And I'm not the same Hermione you remember anymore. If you think shit like this will fly with me then you are sadly mistaken. Keep pushing me and you won't have me to push anymore."**

**With that said she slipped into an empty compartment, fully intending to ignore them the entire way to school. But of course, that's not how life is going to work out for her.**

**Harry and Ron followed her in and when she sat down they verbally attacked her.**

"**What is all this about Mione. We love you and will always want you around. But we aren't going to hang out with you if your just going to be uptight." Harry said.**

"**Ya and where do you get off cussing at us. We just want to have fun during the summer. So what if we don't want to do homework and extra studying? Why should it matter to you anyway, your not our mum." Ron yelled, his face going red.**

"**Your right Ron." Hermione replied calmly.**

"**Ya 'cause I'm right... Wait what?"**

**Ron's head was tilted sideways and he had a stupid confused look on his face.**

"**I said you were right. I'm not your mother, nor do I wish to be. But do keep that in mind when you are falling behind in your classes and you want dear old Hermione to help you out."**

**She faced the window as everything went quiet for awhile.**

**Harry and Ron sat down opposite her, and fidgeted with things until Harry said,**

"**Hermione, let's not take it that far ok. Let's just start over ok? How was your summer?"**

**He looked like he was trying to be the peacemaker, but really he was trying to get her to change her mind about the homework thing. She decided to roll with it anyway, even though they weren't going to get what they wanted.**

"**I was fine. I spent most of my time with my cousin and my boyfriend." Hermione knew that was going to get them, but it would hit Ron the most.**

"**W-w-what do you mean 'boyfriend' Hermione?" Stammered Ron.**

"**I mean just what I said Ron, boyfriend. He really was amazing, I so wished you could have met him." She replied with a fake, innocently sweet voice, "And he was absolutely gorgeous. He mad me feel so alive!"**

**Before they could press any further, Hermione pulled out her wand and summoned a book.**

"**Your not supposed to do that Hermione." Harry said slightly disappointed.**

"**Ya well I'm bored and there isn't anything else to do so get off my back ok."**

**He was really starting to get on her nerves now. Tuning them out, she sat there reading until Ron fell asleep and Harry was forced to bring out a magazine to read.**


	6. The WTF Ride prt 1

_I do not own got me!_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The WTF Ride prt. 1**_

**After Granger got on the train Draco saw no reason to not do the same. Turning to Blaise he said,**

"**I'm getting on the train now. I don't want to get stuck waiting behind all those 1st years."**

"**Ya. Come on gang lets go!" Said a cheerful Blaise.**

**'Why is he always that cheery? If it wasn't for the fact that I've known him my whole life I might think he's as queer as Potty.' Eying Blaise cautiously he replied,**

"**Ya, let's do that."**

**After finding a compartment and getting comfy they started talking. To Draco's agitation he was sandwiched between Pansy and, the ever flamboyant, Blaise.**

**He was in the middle of telling everyone about this stupid 1st year that tried to go through the barrier the wrong way, when he felt a hand on his thigh. Praying it wasn't Blaise's, he looked down to see Pansy's mannish hand inch up his thigh. Looking up into her face she had what she thought was a seductive look, and winked.**

**Having to fight the bile rising in his throat, Draco grabbed her hand. He noticed the hair that was growing back and immediately dropped it on her lap. Through his peripherals, he noticed the smile she held disappear.**

**Continuing on as if nothing happened, Draco got to the part where the kid face planted into the brick when Pansy grabbed his thigh harder and then glared at him when he looked up at her.**

**'I hope she doesn't think she is the one in control here.' Draco thought to himself and smirked.**

**By the look on Pansy's face she took that smirk as something else and leaned in to kiss him. Right when her eyes were closed Draco stood up very quickly. Her lips came in contact with a soft cheek and she smiled in triumph. Pulling back to smile up at her victim, she hollowed out a disgruntled noise to see who she had kissed.**

"**Oh come on Pansy, you act as if I would ever want my cheek assaulted by you!" Yelled Blaise, as he crossed his arms.**

**Chuckling to himself Draco said,**

"**Well as Head Boy, I will have to tell you not to go around assaulting innocent people, or I will have to give you a detention."**

"**Your Head Boy Malfoy?" asked Goyle.**

"**Yes Goyle. I just said I was. Don't you ever listen?" He said sighing, "Well I'm heading off to the Heads compartment see you later Blaise."**

**Before he could reach the door Pansy's arms were around his waist.**

"**What do you want Pansy?" Draco growled.**

"**Why don't I come with you? We could have some fun." She said pressing up against him.**

"**As revolting as that sounds, the Heads compartment is for Heads only. Now let go of me."**

**After being disentangled, he stormed out of the compartment, slamming the door behind him.**

**Laughing hysterically, Blaise said,**

"**I don't know why you even try anymore. It's madly obvious he wants nothing to do with you."**

**Dodging a flying shoe aimed at his head he laughed again and surrendered.**

"**Ok ok, I'm leaving."**

**He didn't mind leaving, he had plans of his own with a certain brown haired beauty, and the Boy Wonder.**

_Short chapy I kno. But I would love some good reviews. My boyfriend has no faith in my writing these stories. He says everyone of them, mine or not, are crap. So with lots of good reviews I can prove him wrong. Thanx loads! More story coming up!_


	7. The WTF Ride prt 2

_I don't own yaddah yah_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**The WTF Ride prt 2**_

**After searching almost half the Train he finally found the compartment he was looking for, he entered just in time to hear Ron talking in his sleep,**

"**No Trewlany, I will not marry you."**

**Ron was abruptly woken up with a smack to his head from Harry's magazine. As he pulled away from the window and long strand of saliva glistened linking the two.**

**A burst of laughter from the door caught all there attentions.**

"**I believe that would be Trewlany's worst nightmare rather than yours Weasley." Blaise said still laughing.**

"**Shove it Zambini, before I shove it for you." threatened Ron.**

"**Listen Weasley, I would love to take you seriously, but there is a hilariously, disgusting string of drool hanging from your mouth."**

**As Ron starting wiping his mouth, his entire head turned red and Blaise burst into another fit of laughter. Ron was highly annoyed now. After making sure there was no more spittle, he got up and glared at Blaise.**

"**What do you want Zambini?"**

**Blaise took a nice long look around before answering. He glanced at Ron, then moved his attention to Harry. He studied him for a minute before coming to a very nice conclusion.**

**'This can't be? Have his friends really not noticed?' he thought to himself, 'There's only one way to find out.'**

**He gave Harry a sexy half smile and a wink. Pleased to notice the blush that crept up his face. Yes Blaise had him now. Harry just had to be gay. This was perfect.**

**Finally getting back to Ron he said calmly,**

"**I'm here for the new Head Girl. She is needed in the heads compartment with the Head Boy."**

"**Your Head Girl 'Mione? Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked, his eyes still on the Slytherin.**

**Hermione took note to herself to keep an eye on the two boys.**

"**Well," she replied simply, "You never asked. Plus who else in this school could have possible beaten me for Head Girl?"**

"**You hadn't told them? I'm shocked! You all will be pleased to know that the Head Boy is my best mate Drake." Zambini said smiling a knee weakening smile at...Harry.**

**Ok, so Hermione had already thought that Blaise was not all that straight, but Harry? Now that was funny.**

"**Wait your going to be in a dorm, all alone, with that prat Malfoy?" Ron yelled at Hermione.**

"**Oi, there is nothing wrong with Drake, Weasley. Maybe there is something wrong with you." Blaise spat angrily.**

"**You shut your bloody face Zambini, or I'll shut it for you!" Ron said closing in on Blaise.**

"**Oh shut up Ron! Your not going to do anything, so why even run your mouth?" Hermione yelled jumping into the middle of the boys. She shoved Ron back into his seat then turned to address Blaise, **

**"What do you want Mr. Zambini?"**

"**That's right, you are needed in the Heads Compartment, in the front of the train Princess." He did a curtly bow and winked at Harry and then opened the compartment door and waited silently for Hermione to leave through it.**

"**Well then," Hermione said heading for the door and the awaiting Slytherin, "I'll be off. See you to at the Sorting"**

**Ron stood abruptly and grabbed her arm.**

"**Hermione, I'm not about to let you be alone with that...that... Malfoy."**

"**And you intend to do what? Accompany me? I'm no little girl Ronald, and if you don't let go of me I will break your arm. The Muggle way." Hermione finished snatching her arm from his grasp.**

**Surprised at her words, Ron turned to the only silent one he thought would help.**

"**Harry, say something. She's lost her bloody mind."**

"**Actually Ron, I agree with her. And even if I didn't, I wouldn't want to be the one to cross her. You can though. By all means, have at it." Harry relied returning his attention to his magazine.**

"**See Ron, it would be best if you just listened to your superiors. Harry's at least a Prefect, you couldn't even manage that on your own. So just sit down, shut up, and be a good boy. Taa-taa Harry. Ron."**

**As she passed Blaise she gave him a slight nod of her head and he shut the door behind them.**


	8. The Princess

_I Don't Own Naughta Nothin!_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**The Princess**_

**After Getting away from Pansy, Draco made his way to the Head Compartment, hoping to meet the new Head Girl.**

**'Oh please Merlin, don't let it be Granger. Please not her.' He prayed to himself as he reached the door.**

**Grabbing the handle he took a deep breathe and slid the door open. Nobody was there. It couldn't be Hermione then, she would have been here already. Exhaling deeply he walked into the compartment closing the door behind himself.**

**'Peaceful. Gave a man time to think.' Draco thought to himself, 'Might as well change too. Not like I have anything better to do.'**

**While he was unbuttoning his silver vest he thought about who the Head Girl was to be and why it wasn't Granger. Then that thought led to how the year would be if Head Girl was Hermione.**

**'When did I start thinking of her as Hermione?' he thought, removing his white button up.**

**Draco's thoughts were racing and he was oblivious to the fact that he was standing shirtless, zoned out on the moving scenery through the window.**

**Hermione had just left the compartment when she felt a gentle tug on her wrist. Whirling around thinking it was Ron again she snapped, "WHAT!"**

**Seeing Zambini with his eyes wide and mouth slightly gaping made her stifle a giggle.**

"**Oh sorry Zambini, thought you were someone else." She said shaking her head.**

"**You've changed Princess, and I like it. Please call me Blaise. As a Prefect I live to serve you."**

**Sliding his hand from the wrist he had been holding to lightly grasp her fingers, he bowed low over her hand, and let a feather light kiss land on it.**

**Hermione was mesmerized by the sight before her. Never had she had this treatment. She pulled her hand to her chest making Blaise straighten. Deciding playing along would be more fun she gave him a sweet half smile and said,**

"**Thank you kind Prefect. I hope to have more encounters such as this in the future, but at this moment I must be going. Goodbye Blaise."**

**She curtsied gracefully in her mini skirt and resumed her walk to the Heads Compartment. With her back to Blaise he took his time to study her backside and mumbled to himself,**

"**And thus starts another wonderful year at Hogwarts."**

**Hermione reached the Heads Compartment and walked straight in without a care to who or what was in there. She was Head Girl, she could do whatever she wanted to do whenever she wanted to do it. But what she saw standing there stopped her dead.**

**There, right in front of the window, was Draco Malfoy. Shirtless. Bathed in sun light. Giving him an almost ethereal glow. And right then Hermione Granger decided just what or who she wanted to do, and nothing was going to stop her. Not even him.**

**With a wicked thought in her head, she smirked and cleared her throat, getting his attention.**

**Snapping his head towards the door he say his worst nightmare. Draco prayed with everything in his person that she couldn't see just what she was doing to him.**

**'When did she get in here? But most importantly, why was she here?' He thought.**

**Putting on his best smirk on he spat,**

"**What are you doing here Granger?"**

"**Wouldn't you like to know Malfoy?" Hermione replied smirking back, "I'm Head Girl, I can be here if I want. But if I had known you were changing then I would have let you remove the pants before I came in."**

**'Remember your reputation Draco.' He thought to himself.**

"**If you wanted to see me naked Granger all you had to do was ask." He said crossing his arms over his chest. "On second thought, I wouldn't get naked for you even if you begged me."**

"**Are you so sure about that... Draco?" Hermione said walking towards him.**

**He couldn't help watching the sway of her hips, or the rise of her chest as she breathed. She was trouble for him and he knew it. And as long as she purred his name like that he was her pretty little play thing. But he wasn't about to let her know about that.**

**Draco didn't have time for a retort because the softest hands he had ever felt were sliding up his chest.**

"**What's wrong Draco?" She was whispering into his ear, "Nobody will bother us. We're all alone."**

**She finished with a little nibble on his earlobe.**

**'Just a little taste. That's all I want.' She thought.**

**And man did he taste good!**

That was kinda a long one I hope you liked it. Please send me lots of comments. I love feedback! Oh and try and guess what will happen next. Who knows, I might use some of your guesses. Love ya!


	9. The Frog Prince

_I don't own..._

_**Chapter 9**_

_**The Frog Prince**_

**Hermione had lost her mind and she knew it. But she couldn't stop herself. He was like a birthday present, just waiting for her to unwrap him. The moment she saw him she was doomed. Doomed to forever see him as she saw him right now, and any other way her mind decided to twist it. But she would be damned if she let him know that.**

**His pale skin was baby soft. His chest and stomach perfectly chiseled, and sculpted. Her hands were on an unstoppable path to that platinum blond hair. Hermione had no control anymore.**

**Her hands slowly glided around his neck, and up into the back of his hairline. When her nails met his scalp in a delicate message, a deep throated moan fell from his lips.**

**And the last coherent thing she thought was, 'This year will be the death of me.'**

**She bit his ear, and his breathing became shallow. She touched his hair, and his breathing stopped. He couldn't help the moan that escaped him. But he was going to try to cover it up.**

**As fast as his Seeker reflexes would allow him he had one arm around Hermione's waist and the other on the back of her head. He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers.**

**He thought she would be shocked, scared even. But no, she was the opposite completely. It was as if she wanted it just as bad as he did. As their lips moved against each others, Draco slid his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. And without hesitation it was granted.**

**Their tongues battled as if there very lives depended on it, and that's when it hit him. Draco wasn't just kissing any girl. He was kissing Hermione Granger, and he had to stop. Or at least long enough to say something to make her stop. There were consequences for these kinds of actions. And Draco wasn't about to pay for them with his life.**

**Pulling back to get air he said quickly,**

"**Well Mudblood, not so goody-goody after all, now are we? Did Weasel Bee finally have you for a romp?"**

**Smirking, he just barely registered the lust in her eye's turn into blind furry before he was knocked backwards by blunt force he never saw coming.**

**'That arrogant prick! I'll fix that smirk for you.' Hermione thought to herself as she balled up her fist, reared back, and socked him before he had time to see it coming. She giggled to herself as she watched him stumble backwards and fall awkwardly into the bench behind him.**

"**First off, Malfoy," She hissed, drawing out his name, "if you ever for a minute think I will just allow you to talk to me like that then you are so wrong. Secondly, I would never have any sexual relationship with Ron. And lastly, I am Head Girl, if you want to make it out of this year, or this compartment, ALIVE, I suggest that you stay the hell out of my way. I won't go to the Professors, I'll take care of you my damn self, and you won't like what will happen to you one bit."**

"**Why you filthy, little..."**

"**If you even try to finish that, I will have your tongue permanently attached to your arse hole."**

**Draco closed his mouth and laid there quietly. He wasn't about to get himself hurt by a PMS-ing witch with a mental problem. So he decided to tiptoe around it just to see how far he could get.**

"**Head Girls aren't supposed to curse or threaten other students, especially the Head boy." He watched her face to gauge her reaction, and was surprised to see her smirk at him.**

**'How did she learn to do that? That was his thing. Damn witch.' He thought as he glared at her, waiting for her response.**

"**Now who sounds like a goody-goody?" Hermione said looking straight into his eyes.**

"**I am not a goody-goody. I was just merely stating the rules that we have to follow." Draco frowned as he realized he sounded very much like she used to, "Look Granger, if I have to follow the rules so do you. I don't care if you want to or not. I will not get in trouble because of you. Your not worth it."**

"**Sweetheart, I'm Head Girl, I am the rules. I'm the Princess your nothing but a slimy frog prince. You will learn to submit if I have to force you." She grinned wickedly, "You don't know this Hermione. I'm through letting people use me and getting nothing in return. Nobody ever stopped to care about that Hermione. But everyone will care about this one, they wont have a choice. You'll see." She finished with the sweetest smile on her face.**

**Hermione pulled her wand out, and laughed as Draco's eyes got wide.**

"**I'm not going to hex you jeez. I'm just going to change into my uniform that's all."**

**She waved her wand above her head and mumbled a spell and the red pleated mini skirt tuned into a black mini. Her white halter turned into a small white button up with the schools black vest over it.**

**Hermione couldn't just have the normal uniform, she had to customize it to her body. The vest was small and tight on her, with a low 'v' in the neck. Her button up was only buttoned at the last four buttons just to be able to show maximum cleavage. And her stilettos turned into black pumps to pull the uniform together.**

"**By god, are you going to wear real clothes, or just walk around in lingerie all year?" Draco said, mouth agape. **

**The exact reaction she wanted.**

"**Well Malfoy, I never pegged you the type to complain." Hermione laughed.**


	10. Dedication

Author's notes:

Hi, My name is Kerri and I thought I would give you all a little background for the making of this story. When I was in the 9th grade I started righting this story for a friend. It was just a rough, not overly detailed story that I was doing when I got bored in class. One day she read and and absolutely loved it. She said "Keep righting, I want to know how this ends." So I kept righting. Even when she could no longer come to school because of her Crohn's disease. I wrote even more and started posting this story on this site. I wanted to make her proud of how this story progressed just for her.

I've rewritten it since the one she read so I print it out and I take it to her house. She was withdrawn from school so the only way I can see her is to go the her house. She is one of my best friends and has helped me with so many things. She is in and out of the hospital and always on some kind of medicine. So I will keep this going just for her. She is my inspiration. And will continue to be. The pairings in the story may surprise you, but they are what she wanted and I know you will all love them.

I just thought since you loved my story, Lacy's story, then you would want to know why I'm writing it.

Thank you for reading. And please keep reading, it's only going to get better. Just like Lacy wants.

_**This story is dedicated to Lacy Teardrup. I love you girl. Your like my sister but better. You'll get better I know you will.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Kerri**_


	11. The Boys

_I do not own Harry Potter. I just make it seem a bit better. Lol_

**Chapter 10**

**The Boys**

**Harry sat in carriage with a still whining Ron. He had complained about Hermione's behavior the entire train ride and continued in the carriage up to the front steps. Anytime he tried to say, even though he didn't like it either, she was right, Ron would jump down his throat.**

"**After all the things we've done for her, where does she get off?" Ron complained for the umpteenth time.**

**Sighing, and trying again, Harry said,**

"**Ron she isn't a baby anymore. And she is right, we weren't very nice to her."**

"**So you take her side? Are you with me or her, Harry? You have to choose now!" Ron demanded sounding outraged.**

"**Ron, calm down! Look we're at the steps. Once you get some food you should be fine. Everything will be fine by tomorrow so just chill ok?" Harry replied putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.**

**The red head eyed the hand strangely, shrugged it off, and said,**

"**Sometimes mate you do the gayest things. And if it weren't for the fact that we are best buds, and the disgusting truth that you slept with my sister, I might think you were gay." Ron finished laughing as if it were all a joke.**

**But he would die if he knew that sleeping with Ginny was when Harry found out he was gay. Well it wasn't Ginny's fault, he just wasn't in to it. In truth he couldn't even get a stiffy for the girl and she had tried everything.**

**Boy did she cry for hours after that. She was the only one that knew he was gay. And he would like to keep it that way, but that Zambini guy was making it very hard.**

**The carriage door was opened and Harry pulled out of his thoughts to follow Ron into the Great Hall for the sorting.**

"**Blaise, have you seen Malfoy?" Crabbe asked.**

"**Ya, I caught up with him before he got into the Heads carriage." Blaise said not really paying attention, "To bad this is my last year, some of these 1st years look pretty good. I would love to see them after puberty."**

"**No one cares about 1st years, you cradle robbing homo, I want to know where my Drake is. If you've seen him then he should be here, where is he?" Pansy snapped angrily**

"**Oh Pansy it's just you. I thought Goyle was strangling a cat." Blaise replied with a shocked expression on his face, then continued, "The Heads can't come in until they are announced, that will be done after the sorting."**

**And as if right on cue Dumbledore stood from his seat and gave his normal speech about the Forbidden Forest being forbidden, and Filches rules that nobody ever cared about. The sorting commenced dreadfully slow, and then he announced the Heads.**

"**I would like to introduce the new Head Boy and Girl, Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy!"**

**The Great hall doors swung up and in walked Hermione with Draco two steps behind. Cheers and hisses could be heard from all around. Everything died down as the Heads made it to their respective tables.**

**When Draco reached the Slytherin table he dropped himself down next to Blaise, eager to stay away from Pansy. Seeing her pout he smirked.**

"**So Drake, did you like who your mystery girl turned out to be?" Blaise said chuckling.**

"**Mystery girl? What mystery girl?" Pansy said glaring at Draco.**

"**None of your business Pansy. How many times do I have to tell you stay out of my personal affairs?" He replied angrily.**

**With an audible 'Hmf', Pansy focused on her plate trying to not look like she was eavesdropping.**

"**Well?" Blaise said pressing the matter, "Is the Princess to your liking young Prince?" He said dropping his voice to a whisper.**

"**We'll talk about this later Zambini, and you will tell me what your planning." Malfoy said coolly.**

"**But young Prince, that will ruin everything." Blaise said into his goblet of Pumpkin juice, averting his attention slyly.**

"**Here she comes all smug. Prancing into the Great Hall like she runs Hogwarts or something." Ron complained loudly at no one particular.**

"**Ron shove it. You did wrong by her and you'll be lucky if she ever takes your sorry arse back." Ginny said laughing, "Plus she is Head Girl. She pretty much does run the school."**

"**So now your taking her side too?" Ron said getting loud.**

"**What happened?" Neville asked confused by Ron's shouting.**

"**Ron and Harry ignored all of Hermione's letters, didn't invite her over for the summer and lied to the whole family saying she was sick. And now Ron has his knickers in a twist because she chewed them out." Ginny finished laughing again.**

"**Oh." Neville said understanding. **

**He turned to Ron and Harry and said, **

**"You guys messed up. I'd hate to have her mad at me. She's to smart, it's scary."**

**That shut Ron up. He hadn't thought about that.**

_Sorry this took so long I get writer's block sometimes and then I just get dumb lol Well I hope you like it._


	12. The Girls

_Author's notes: I do not own anything ok._

_**Chapter 11**_

_**The Girls**_

**It was weird to have everyone at school staring at her. She was used to it in normal places but at Hogwarts it was odd. Hermione put on her best Malfoy smirk and walked gracefully to the Gryffindor table, and plopped down right next to Ginny.**

"**Hey Gin." She said kissing the younger girl on the cheek, "How are you Neville? Was your summer good?"**

"**Ya it was actually. Gran has become very happy with my herbology skills." He chuckled nervously, "So are you going to ever talk to Ron and Harry again?"**

**Looking directly into his eyes she smirked and said, "Why are they scared?"**

**Neville was caught off guard by this question and stammered out a non-coherent response.**

**Ginny on the other hand burst out laughing and hugged Hermione to her.**

"**Man Mione, I love the new you. Please tell me about this summer guy and all the things you two did together." She said still giggling.**

"**Sure, we'll get together and have a girls night k?" Hermione replied bringing her attention on her full plate.**

"**So Drakie, are you really going to have to share a common room with that mudblood whore?" Pansy asked batting her heavily painted eyes at him, "I heard she finally lost her virginity, and now she opens her legs for anyone. Be careful Drakie you might get some mudblood disease from her."**

"**Pansy, you are one to talk about any girl being a whore," Blaise countered, mad because she dared to open her mouth about the Princess, "And a mudblood disease? What are you the biggest dult in the world or what? That's not even possible!" Blaise finished laughing**

**Draco was laughing quietly about the whole thing. He decided to have some fun with this.**

"**Yes Pansy, I do have to share a common room and I'd rather deal with a mudblood than deal with you in my face constantly." Smirking he ignored her cry of agitation.**

"**If you want to play it that way then I'll just have to take her out of the equation. Nobody will take you from me Draco Malfoy." She mumbled to herself, unaware that Blaise had heard her.**

**After the feast everyone was heading up to their houses for the night. Except the heads, they had to be shown their rooms.**

**Hermione walked casually up to Malfoy and Snape, who were waiting for her so they could go.**

"**How nice of you to make us wait, Granger. May we go now or is there anything else you would like to waste time on?" Snape said glaring down at her.**

**Looking up at him with an eyebrow raised she said, "Well Professor, you just looked so content standing here I didn't want to make you actually have to do your job. Merlin forbid someone make you live up to your job description."**

**It was clear Snape was shocked. It took him a good minute before he found his voice to speak,**

"**Are you talking back to me Granger? That's no way for a goody-goody Head Girl to act. The school year has yet to start, and your already out of my good graces." Snape said smirking.**

"**Oh please Professor, I wouldn't be in your good graces even if I got completely naked and did a dance on your lap." She said rolling her eyes, "Now are we going to go to the Heads common rooms or are we going to keep bantering back and forth? As fun as you are, one arrogant Slytherin is quite enough for one night don't you think?"**

**She walked away before he had time to reply. Stopping at the doors she turned around and called to them both,**

"**Are you coming or do I have to find the damn thing by myself?"**

"**By all that's sane, break her Draco. Break her until there is nothing left." Snape said as they caught up to the impatient head girl.**

"**I plan to sir."**


	13. The Confused Snape

_Author's notes: I do not own._

_**Chapter 12**_

_**The Confused Snape**_

"**We are all here for a reason. We have to get rid of that stupid Mudblood Granger." Pansy said to the group of girls in her dorm room.**

"**What should we do Pansy?" Asked one of the girls.**

"**We have to take her down. She thinks she's so hot now. We need to remind her she's nothing but a Mudblood no it all, and that she is nothing to anyone."**

"**And you think you can do that Pansy?" said a voice from the far corner of the room.**

"**Dammit Zambini. How did you even get up here?" Pansy said crossing her arms and glaring at him.**

**Chuckling he said, "That's my secret, and you will never know. But Pansy, there is more to her than you know and I wouldn't go fucking with her if I were you."**

"**Oh really?" she said, raising an eyebrow, "And why is that?"**

"**Have you heard of the McCartney's?" Blaise asked lounging on a near by bed.**

"**Ya, who hasn't?" Replied one of the Slytherin girls.**

"**They were said to be the only living relatives to You Know Who. Maxwell McCartney was said to be the other heir to the Slytherin throne, and Rebecca, his wife, was said to be the only heir to Gryffendor throne."**

"**Yes and they refused to join You Know Who. No one knows if they were killed or if they just went into hiding. Everyone thinks they're dead though." Pansy said getting impatient.**

"**Did you know they had a child?" He smiled.**

"**No way." All the girls said.**

**Walking up flights of stairs and down corridors, Professor Snape lead the new Head Boy and Girl to their new common room. From the corner of his eye he would glance at the new and improved Hermione Granger, and he had to say he preferred this one.**

**'She's almost like a Slytherin.' he thought to himself.**

**He looked down at her one more time before they reached the portrait to the Heads dorms.**

"**This leads to your new dorms. The password currently is flabbergasted. Don't forget it or tell it to anyone."**

**He turned to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffendor with their backs to each other and said flabbergasted. Salazar smirked at one of his own while Godric glared at him, but it swung open without a word.**

**Hermione pushed forward first and entered the room.**

**She looked around the room and said, "I guess this is good enough."**

"**Look who's trying to wealthy. I bet this is better than anything your poor Muggle parents could afford." Draco said from behind her, just entering the room.**

"**Oh Malfoy, there you go again. You really should learn to shut your mouth before I put my fist in it again. Plus you don't know shit about me, so don't try to act like you do." Said Hermione as she faced him with her arms crossed.**

"**Granger, I suggest you watch your mouth before you end up in detention for the first 3 weeks of school." Snape interjected, scowling.**

"**Why watch my mouth when you do it so well for me sir?" She replied adopting a fake innocent face.**

**Snape's mouth went slightly slack. She caught him looking and worst she continued to embarrass him in front of Draco, and he didn't need Lucius running his mouth. He had to stifle this and quickly.**

"**Granger I suggest u shut that mouth or u will be in detention with me all year cleaning cauldrons by hand." He said smirking.**

"**First off,**_**sir**_**, I'm muggle born. I'm used to not using magic. And secondly, you and I both know that you would like that far more than I would." She said turning to glare at him, "But no matter, I'm tired and going to bed."**

**And with that she walked up the side stairs leading to her room.**

**Draco looked at Snape, and Snape just shrugged and left muttering,**

"**Stupid girl and her stupid mouth."**

**Alone with Granger all year in a common room. Draco wasn't sure he could handle it, but he was going to have as much fun as possible.**


	14. The Scheming Knight

_I do not own. I promise!_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**The Scheming Knight**_

_**Warning: Explicit content. If you don't like it don't read it!**_

**After dropping a few choice hints to Pancy and the rest of the Slytherin girls, Blaise headed to the Prefects bathroom for some time to himself.**

**'Maybe now they will leave her alone long enough for everything to happen the way it's supposed to.' He thought to himself. 'I need time to figure out how to restore the Princess to her rightful place.'**

**He walked into the Bathroom just in time to see Harry Potter dropping his towel. At the sound of the door opening Harry turned around, curiosity turning into pure horror as he realized who walked in.**

"**Well Potter if this is how you greet people then I just may have to run into you more often." Blaise said smiling at the nude teen in front of him. Seeing the confused look on Harry's face he added, "Your no longer wearing a towel love."**

**Harry looked down to see his towel on the ground by his feet. With a not so manly yelp he dove into the swimming pool sized bath tub he previously filled with hot water and an assortment of smells and colored bubbles. When he surfaced he saw Blaise stripping of his clothes. He turned away just as Blaise reached for his boxers.**

**With a small splash and a little sigh Blaise was in the water, submerged up to his chest. Harry had gotten completely still when he realized Blaise was in the tub with him. He damn near jumped out of his skin when he felt a warm breathe on the back of his neck. Strong hands started massaging his shoulders.**

"**You seem very tense Potter, is everything ok?" Blaise said whispering in Harry's ear.**

**His fingers were firm yet gentle as they started to work out a knot at the base of Harry's neck. It felt so good that he let out a soft moan forgetting where he was and who he was with momentarily. But he was quickly brought back to reality when he heard Blaise chuckle softly.**

**He jerked away as fast as he could. Putting as much space between himself and the Slytherin was all he could think to do. For the first time Harry stopped to get a good look at the mysterious Italian. He had jet black hair that was slicked back, making him look suave and slightly dangerous. He had a well defined face with a devilishly seductive smile. His broad shoulders were well muscled as was his chest and his skin was a deep olive tan that just screamed for Harry to touch him.**

"**What do you want Zambini? Why are you in my bath?" Harry said instantly regretting his words when he saw a slow smile creep across Blaise's face.**

"**This is an awfully big tub for just one person don't you think? Plus it would be rude for you to just hog it while other Prefects must bath." Blaise swam closer to Harry whispering seductively, " Don't you want me to help you wash all those places you can't reach? I promise I'll be gentle."**

**Blaise had Trapped Harry in the corner. Thanking Merlin that only the middle of the tub was deep, because now Harry was standing and Blaise could see almost to his hips. Blaise inched ever closer and he could see how it was effecting Harry.**

"**Please stop. Why are you doing this to me?" Harry said softly lowering his head.**

**Blaise stopped cold then. 'Why was he acting like this? What was causing this?'**

**He reached out slowly and caressed the side of Harry's face. Putting his fingers under Harry's chin he said,**

"**I may come off as a playful arse, but I would never hurt you." Lifting Harry's face to make him look directly into His eyes. "Give me a chance Harry and I'll prove it to you," **

**With that he placed a sweet kiss on his lips, as if to test the waters, and then pulled back to look in his eyes. Not seeing rejection he proceeded. He kissed Harry's shoulders, and his neck, nibbled his earlobe until Harry let out a low moan. Taking that as his chance Blaise swooped in for another kiss, this time a deeper one.**

**Blaise's tongue danced across Harry's lower lip. He knew what the Slyhterin wanted, and had to choice but to grant him access. As the kiss deepened Blaise pressed himself flush against Harry. He couldn't believe he was right, and that the 'Boy Wonder' was gay. But even if he wasn't that wouldn't have stopped Blaise.**

**The kiss became more intense as Blaise reached between the two of them and grabbed hold of the most excited piece of the lust stricken Gryffindor. Harry gasped as Blaise's hand worked over his erect member. He groaned as Blaise's hand moved from his nether regions to his hip. He was lifted out of the water and set on the edge. Blaise parted his knees and slid in between his legs.**

**They made eye contact for the briefest moment and as realization dawned on Harry he was powerless to stop Blaise from his next task.**

**He knew just what he was doing and was in no way going stop. He started to trail little kisses down Harry's chest until he got to the glistening tip of his shaft. He lowered his mouth over the warm member, enjoying the moans he was receiving. Harry's hands found their way into his soft dark hair. Blaise wet a finger in the water and touched the tip of it to Harry's anus, and Harry freaked out.**

"**No don't! Not again. Please." Harry screamed scooting away quickly.**

Author's notes: Sorry for taking so long to update. I have a little boy now and he doesn't like mommy on the computer to much. I'm still looking for a beta reader let me know if your interested. Hope you still love my story.


	15. The Making Of The End

_Authors notes: I do not own Harry Potter anything. Still looking for a beta reader so give me a shout if u wanna do it._

_**Chapter 14**_

_**The Making of the End **_

_**After Snape left the common room, Draco had time to himself to check out his new dorm. The common room was decorated in deep purple and silver, with a plush couch and two armchairs facing a coffee table. On the other side of the coffee table was a cozy fire, that worked with the candles to light the room.**_

_**Walking in further he saw that a small kitchen was off to the right. With a closer inspection he found the cabinets fully stocked with snacks and other assorted goodies. There was a glass door on the far left, peering inside he found it to be a personal gym. He would be more than happy to put that to use at a later date.**_

_**On either side of the fire place were bookshelves with many books already filling them. And next to them were stairs that led to a small balcony. His room was on the left and Hermione's was on the right. Between the two rooms was another room.**_

"_**Oh no. We have to share a bathroom? If I find any of her disgusting lady products I will lose it." He said looking inside.**_

"_**Well, with that to look forward to I just might have to leave something lying around."**_

_**Draco looked and the adjoining door and instantly regretted it. Hermione stood there in a sleek black nighty with green lace fringing the bottom and the straps. The little nighty stopped mid thigh but his eyes could not. He followed her creamy thighs into her firm caffs, down to her perfectly painted toes and back up to her perky breasts, slender neck, to her lips. Her soft, delicious, smirking lips. Wait. Smirking lips? Oh shit!**_

"_**Oh Malfoy, your staring again. Just like on the platform." Hermione said.**_

_**At his shocked expression she said,**_

"_**Yes, I did see you. To be fair its not like you were really hiding it."**_

"_**I haven't the slightest clue what your on about Granger. Like I would be looking at you on purpose." Draco sneered,"All the little chits around here and you thought I was looking at you? Someone's getting quite full of herself I see."**_

"_**You sniveling little daddies boy, you should consider yourself lucky I haven't severed your insolent tongue from your overactive mouth. Now shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Hermione threatened.**_

_**Throughout there little argument they had gotten closer to one another and now were shouting angrily in each others faces.**_

"_**You'd love to have my tongue at your disposal wouldn't you?" Draco smirked.**_

"_**You disgusting prat! As if I would want your tongue anywhere near me." She spat.**_

"_**That's not how it was on the train." He countered.**_

"_**Please, I saw the way you were looking at me. It was a pity kiss nothing more."**_

"_**I'll show you a pity kiss!"**_

_**Completely frustrated, he pulled Hermione to him. Locking one hand on her waist and the other on the back of her neck he kissed her. He kissed her hard and forcefully, unable to continue hearing her insults or his own half-assed replies.**_

_**He kissed her and showed her just how irritated she made him, how hopelessly out of control he got with her around. But all that anger and frustration melted away when she gave in to assault on her lips. Oh Merlin help him.**_


	16. The Heat Within

_Authors Notes: I do not own anything of this lovely story._

_**Chapter 15**_

_**The Heat Within**_

**After dismissing herself from Snape and the ever irritating Malfoy, she easily found her room. Once inside she saw just how nice the new room really was.**

**Against the far wall was a huge four poster bed. It was covered in pillows and a fluffy comforter, all done in House colors. Laying on the bed, Hermione decided it was a perfect fit for her. To the right of the bed was simple bed side table. And to the left was a writing desk that she could do her work on. **

**On one side of the room was a large wardrobe, and next to that was a portrait of the school crest. On further inspection she noticed it was a passage, she assumed it led to the Gryffindor common room. She would investigate that later.**

**In the middle of the room there was a beautiful rug depicting Gryffindor House. Crossing the rub she walked over to a set of French doors. Opening them she saw she had a balcony. Walking out onto it she realized that it was, unfortunately, attached to Malfoys room.**

**After changing into something comfortable to sleep in she headed out of her room in search of the bathroom to finish up her nightly rituals. Hermione found the door to the bathroom right across from her bedroom door. She opened it to find Draco talking to himself.**

"**Oh no. We have to share a bathroom? If I find any of her disgusting lady products I will lose it." Draco said making a strange face.**

"**Well with that to look forward to I just might have to leave something lying around." She said smirking.**

**She watched the look on his face go from shock to horror and she almost laughed out loud. But then horror turned to lust and she knew she just had to mess with him.**

"**Oh Malfoy, your staring again. Just like on the Platform." She watched a shock expression come over her face.**

"**Yes, I saw you looking. To be fair, it's not like you were really hiding it."**

**'If I keep smirking like this it's going to get stuck on my face.' she thought to herself.**

"**I haven't the slightest clue what your on about Granger. Like I would looking at you on purpose." Malfoy sneered, "All the little chits around here and you? Someone's getting quite full of her I see."**

"**You sniveling little daddy's boy, you should consider yourself lucky I haven't severed your insolent tongue from your overactive mouth.**

**Now shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Hermione threatened.**

**She was seething. All she could think to do was punch him right in the face. Before she knew it they were face to face.**

"**You'd love to have my tongue at your disposal wouldn't you?" Draco smirked.**

"**You disgusting prat! As if I would want your disgusting tongue anywhere near me." She spat.**

"**That's not how it was on the train." He countered.**

"**Please, I saw the way you were looking at me. It was a pity kiss nothing more."**

"**I'll show you a pity kiss!"**

**Hermione was caught off guard by Malfoy wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. Within that kiss she felt the overflow of his emotions and couldn't believe this was happening again. And just like the time before she couldn't resist for long.**

**As she gave in something started to heat up in the middle of her chest. It continued to get hot yet she couldn't stop kissing him. Finally he ended the kiss slowly. Breathing heavily he placed his forehead against her's and said her name softly.**

**Suddenly the heat was unbearably. Hermione pulled back from Draco with a shriek. Then everything went black as she crumpled to the floor.**


	17. The Strange Visions

_Authors Notes: I do not own anything. Still need a Beta read if you know anyone please send them my way. Thanx._

_**Chapter 16**_

_**The Strange Visions**_

_**In the middle of a forest a small crack reverberates between the trees. Out of the shadow of a Giant Oak walks a House Elf.**_

"_**Master Meere, is that you? It has been a long time since Wheatley has seen you." Said the small Elf as he bowed deeply, "What message have you brought for Master and Mistress McCartney?"**_

"_**Hello Wheatley. Tell Maxwell and Rebecca the Princess has awaken." Replied Meere.**_

"_**As you wish sir." With one last bow and a snap of his fingers Wheatley was gone.**_

_**Meere stood in the shade of the forest for a few minutes before the Giant Oak started cracking, and snapping. Branches twisted and tangled into themselves. Once all was finished, a large intricate wooden gate, with an elegant 'M', stood before him.**_

_**Walking up to it, Meere placed his right hand on the 'M' and muttered,**_

"_**Long live the purest of blood, the untouched, the sacred."**_

_**Drawing back he slid his wand from his trench cloak pocket and slid the tip across the palm of his right hand, watching as blood seeped from the newly formed wound. Meere placed the bleeding hand back on the 'M' and felt as the wound healed easily. He could feel the gate parting beneath his hand.**_

_**Walking through the gate he looked back to see the gate and the forest disappear from his view. Turning back to the task at hand he walked towards the highly decorated Manor. Wheatley greeted him at the door saying the Master and Mistress would be with him shortly. He was led into a well furnished foyer and served a hot cup of tea.**_

"_**Eduard Meere it is you!" Came the excited voice of the lady of the house.**_

_**She breezed into the room followed by her husband and stood in front of Eduard. He kissed her outstretched hand and looked into her smiling face.**_

_Author's Notes: Short chapter I know. All will be explained for those who can't already guess where this is going. If your confused by the first chapter don't worry, be patient that will be explained soon as well. I need reviews please. I want to know if you like what I've done so far. Thank you!_


	18. The Secret

_Author's Notes: I don't own anything._

_**Chapter 17**_

_**The Secret**_

"**Hermione. Hermione!" Draco yelled as he cradled her to his body on the floor.**

"**Stand aside Mister Malfoy. This was to be expected."**

**Albus Dumbledore came rushing into the bathroom. Knocking Draco to the side he ushered Madame Pomfrey over to the unconscious Head Girl. She waved her wand over Hermione and muttered some "Oh dears."**

"**What's going on Professor?" Draco asked, almost completely forgotten.**

"**Mister Malfoy, I think it's best if you retire to your room. We will take care of Miss Granger. Do not worry." He replied with a slight twinkle in his eye.**

"**I'm not worried." Draco said as he started to walk out of the bathroom.**

**With one last glance backwards he exited into his room. To his surprise, Professor Snape was in his room.**

"**Professor? Why are you here?" Draco asked**

"**Don't get silly with me boy, what did you do?" Snapped the Potions master.**

"**I don't know what your talking about." Draco said trying to brush past his head of house.**

**Before he could get out of his room Snape grabbed him by the arm.**

"**Your not funny. Why is that girl lying on the floor? I know you had something to do with it. Now tell me what happened!" He demanded.**

"**How do you know about that? It just happened." Malfoy asked, more than a bit shocked.**

"**Half of the Wizarding world probably knows by now. Do you know what you just did?" Snape hissed, his grip on Draco's arm getting tighter.**

"**No, I don't know." came Draco's reply. He was a bit muffed and was starting to get agitated.**

"**Why don't you just let go of me," he said jerking his arm free, "and tell me what the hell is going on?"**

"**Follow me to my study, there is a lot Lucius has not told you."**

**Snape turned and left the room. Draco followed his billowing cloak all the way down to the dungeons, through a portrait, and down a tunnel, to a dimly lit room.**

"**Sit down. I have things to tell you." Snape said going to his desk and searching through the draws.**

**Dropping a large open tome onto Draco's lap Severus said,**

"**This is the oldest and most pure of the pureblood lines. They are the McCartney clan. They have been around for centuries."**

**Draco looked at the picture of the large group. His eyes were instantly drawn to the elegantly dressed woman in the enter.**

"**Who is that Professor?" He asked pointing to her.**

"**That is Rebecca McCartney, and next to her is her husband Maxwell." Snape reached over and pointed to the little girl sitting between the McCartney's, "That girl is their daughter, Aniliz."**

**The little girl looked no more than two and was smiling proudly.**

"**That little girl is you fiance."**

_A.N.: I do realize that I messed up the names of the McCartney's. I fixed it and I'm sorry for the confusion._


	19. The Body Sold

_I do not own..._

_**Chapter 18**_

_**The Body Sold**_

"**Harry? What's wrong?" Asked Blaise panicking.**

**Harry's eyes were glazed over and he had a look of pure terror on his face.**

"**No Vernon, please don't. I'll be good I promise." Harry cried.**

**Blaise grabbed Harry by the shoulders and shook him.**

"**Harry snap out of it. It's Me, Blaise. Harry!"**

**The shrieking boy suddenly went still and blinked several times. He looked at Blaise and fell against his shoulder crying.**

"**Harry? Are you alright?" **

"**Why me? As if my life isn't hard enough, why am I the one singled out?" Harry said sniffling.**

**Deciding it was best he know the whole story Zambini asked,**

"**Who singles you out?"**

"**My Uncle. He sells me to his friends whenever I've done something he doesn't like. Or he just does it himself." Harry said.**

"**Oh Harry. Why haven't you told Dumbledor or your friends?"**

"**I can't. Your the first person I've ever told." Harry composed himself enough to continue, "Uncle Vernon found out I was gay and started beating me, then he decided I could use my queer body and make him money."**

"**Harry, you have to tell someone. At least tell Granger. The Princess can help you." Blaise said softly.**

"**No, no one can help me."Harry said getting his towel and securing it around his waist, "I've been sold and if I told who bought me I'd have a lot more than Voldamort to worry about."**

**When Harry left the Prefects bathroom he didn't look back. Blaise sat there in utter disbelief. **

**'How could this be happening?'**

_**A.N. Sorry for taking so long this chappy. The story seems to be running away with itself. Don't hate me for Harry's worse than imagined life. U have no clue how many times I rewrote this to be not so bad. Thank u for ready I hope u enjoy more chappies soon.**_


	20. Reporting for Duty

_Chapter 19_

_Reporting for Duty_

"Where you followed?"

"No Uncle, no one knows I'm here."

"What news do you have for me?"

Looking up at his uncle, Blaise smiled, "It's finally happening Uncle Eduard. The Princess has been in the hospital wing for the past two days. The spell is wearing off and who she truly is will be shown to the entire Wizarding World."

"Good job Blaise," Eduard Meere said, "So the young Malfoy boy has started the wizarding courting process. His father was a fool to think he could stop this from happening."

"He has been very distant since it started. I believe the potions master has been telling him things no one else would." Blaise added.

"That is good. The McCartney's will be coming to the school to speak with Dumbledore on the proper way to proceed with the engagement." Meere said

"Uncle Eduard, there's something I don't understand. What was the spell they put on the Princess and why does it take so long to wear off?"

"The spell keeps her power dormant so its true potential isn't known. Because of that Voldemort couldn't track her." Meere said.

"She is the smartest and most powerful witch of my generation, are you sure the spell has been working?" Blaise asked confused.

"The spell is very powerful but apparently so is she, more so than any of us could have foreseen."

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Taking a drag he continued,

"She will be a powerful weapon against Voldemort. As long as Harry Potter is at her side in the fight the three of them will be unstoppable."

"Three of them? You mean to use Draco too? How will he help?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise they were matched for several reasons, and his power and blood were one of them. They will do great things together."

"Yes Uncle."

Before Blaise left he turned back and said, "Oh there is something I should tell you about Potter."

"Your on time. Good, your learning."

Harry closed the door behind him and locked it as he'd been expected to do.

"Yes Professor. I am here as you instructed, what is it you wish for me to do?" He replied quietly walking towards the man he despised almost as much as his uncle.

"We are alone Potter, you are to address me as master. Or do you need to be punished again?" He said stalking up to his newest toy.

"No Master Snape. Please forgive me."

"You sound so defeated. Nothing like the way you were when I first bought you." Snape said as he reached the boy now standing in the middle of his bedchamber.

Truth was, he was defeated. Snape had broken him and would never let him leave.

"Potter, it's time for you to service your master." Snape said with a nasty smirk as be removed his cloak and pulled out his wand.

Muttering a spell he had a glass of brandy in his hand and sipped it before pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry knew this spell and he cringed as he felt it hit him and take effect.

His body started to tingle and he felt hot. His erection was unstoppable and because of the spell he couldn't help reaching for it over his pants.

_A.N. Sorry for taking so long. Hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one will be out shortly._


	21. Servicing Snape

_Chapter 20_

_Servicing Snape_

_Warning: This chapter is explicit! If you don't like two guys getting it on then Don't read this!_

Snape finished his drink and watched as it was refilled itself.

"Wait Potter, undress first. I want to watch you get naked." Snape said as he unbuttoned his shirt and undid the belt on his pants.

He sat on the bed and watched as the teenage struggled to get the clothes off his shaking body.

The spell he used produced and increased pleasure. He loved using it on Harry, because no matter how many times the boy came he couldn't be fully satisfied. And with each time he came the pleasure would only increase.

Harry just finished removing his pants and boxers. He looked down at his erection then looked at Snape.

"Touch it." Was all Snape said.

Harry only hesitated for a second. He wrapped his hand around his swollen member and was surprised to find it was slick with lube.

He looked at Snape to his wand pointed at his penis.

"Continue Potter."

He did as commanded, it wasn't like he could help it anyway.

Harry made his grip firm but gentle as he started to stroke his engorged flesh. He felt the tingles get stronger as he moved his hand faster. His breath became short and quick as he fell to the floor hunched over, unable to stop the onslaught of pleasure.

"Tell me Harry, are you close to cumming?" Snape said as he opened his pants and exposed his own throbbing erection.

"So close. Gunna come." Harry gasped out.

His strokes got faster as he let out a low moan and spilled himself on the floor.

"Come here Harry. Do us both." Snape said while he slowly stroked himself.

Harry reached out with a shaking hand a grabbed Snape's most sensitive area. He held it at the base as he slowly put it in his mouth.

He heard Snape moan as he sucked the hot meat further into his mouth. When Harry felt his professor's hand on the back of his head, guiding is licks and sucks, he once again took his over sensitive penis into his hand.

As Harry stroked himself faster his sucks on Snape got stronger. Pretty sure the Potions Master was thrusting rapidly into Harry's mouth.

"That's it boy. Take me all in. Feel me hit the back of your throat." Snape moaned as his thrusts deepened.

"I'm going to come and coat your throat and your going to swallow it, every last bit."

Harry struggled not to gag as Snape pushed himself all the way into Harry's mouth and came hard. Holding his head in place until he was done, he pushed Harry backwards by his forehead.

"Now for the fun part."

Snape grabbed his wand and whispered a few spells. Ropes bound Harry's hands behind his back and he felt a warm lubricant coat his penis and inside his anus.

Snape crawled on top of the boy and started kissing his neck. Then he whispered in his ear,

"Call me Severus."

He spread Harry's legs and placed the tip of his member into his anus.

"Sev...er...us." Harry moaned as his master pushed into him fully.

"As many times as we do this I am still amazed that your so tight." Snape said thrusting harder into him.

He reached between them and squeezed Harry's erect penis and felt his own member get squeezed but the younger boys backside.

"So tight, so good." Snape said matching the rhythm of his thrusts to the strokes of his hand.

"Tell me how you want it Harry, tell me.

"Faster Severus. Harder. Don't stop, I can feel it. I'm getting so close." Harry moan as he squirmed to better receive Snapes administrations.

"Get loud for me Harry. I wanna hear you." Snape said now pounding into the boy.

"Yes, yes. Severus don't stop. Right there yes, Yes!" Harry was screaming now as he came. He felt his warm semen hit his chest as he twitched and jerked as pleasure racked his body.

"Snape felt him tighten and spasm around his member and lost it. Filling the boys rectum as he panted and sat up.

He removed himself from Harry and grabbed his wand and undid the spells. Clean up and go back to your dorm, that is all for tonight.

"Yes master." Harry said crying on the floor.

_A.N. Hope you enjoyed that Chapter as well. Of course I don't own anything Harry Potter but I do love writing as if I do. Tell me what you think of my story so far and if you saw this coming. Thanks for reading. More on the way._


	22. The Letter

_I Do Not Own!_

_**Chapter 21**_

_**The Letter**_

**Harry awoke to a soft nipping at his cheek.**

"**Hedwig, what is it?"**

**The snowy owl responded with a hoot and a glance at his feet.**

**Under his feet was a letter addressed to Harry. He reached in the night table Hedwig was standing on and pulled out a treat.**

**Hedwig ate the treat and nipped lovingly at Harry's hand and flew away.**

**Harry looked at the letter quizzically before he opened it. Inside, the letters where written in green ink, and he had a feeling who it might be from.**

**The letter read;**

_Dear Harry,_

_ I'm going to help you out of this. I refuse to let this indecent act continue. You are one of the most important people in the wizarding world and I can't let anything happen to you._

_I know this is difficult but I need you to trust me. I can save you if you will let me. Just meet me at the top of the astronomy tower after classes today; there are some things I need to tell you._

_Sincerely,_

_B.Z._

**What could Blaise possible be up too? Whatever it was Harry had a sinking feeling his owner wasn't going to like it. He had to admit he was starting to come around to the Slytherin.**

'**Maybe they aren't all bad.' Harry thought as he hugged the letter close to his heart before stashing it under his pillow.**

**Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk absently stroking his beloved Phoenix, while Minerva McGonagall stared anxiously at the fireplace.**

"**When will they get here Albus? I can't take this waiting anymore." McGonagall said impatiently pacing.**

**Calm yourself Minerva; they have to set up a secure network into my office by which Voldemort can't trace." Dumbledore replied, smiling up at her.**

**There was a loud 'whoosh' and a roaring purple fire began in the massive fireplace. McGonagall came to stand beside Albus as rose from his chair.**

**First out of the purple flames was a House Elf. He popped all over the room before a let out a low whistle, and more figures began to materialize from the flames.**

_A.N._

_I know I keep saying sorry for not updating as much but it's hard to get some fanfic time with two kids. Thank you so much for loving my story and it is becuz of that I keep going with this. I hope u enjoy the latest chapter._


End file.
